Valentine Surprise 2
by gemmasteran
Summary: The next chapters of "Valentine Surprise". Just tiny angle Sena and evil demon Hiruma in Valentine. I own nothing.


Sorry all you guys for my disappearance. I don't know if there was someone interested in my fic, but sorry very much. For now, I will write and beta this fic by myself.

Anyway, thank you.

Chapter 7:

Okay, skip in that, now we back the time.

3 days ago.

Hiruma Youichi was cleaning his guns in the club house, but his mind was thinking about somethings else. Sena, no, that fucking shrimp has seem so weird for nearly few weeks. The tiny running back was already a shyly boy, yes, but in those days the shrimp always had a flush only that, practice time, got mistakes. Lunch time, clumsy and nearly dropped his tray. Exactly, Hiruma wondered that when Sena saw him, he would run away as soon as he could. In that time, he didn't know why he felt very strange, like discomfor. And he didn't know why he didn't want the boy keep distance from him.

Okay, he was known as a devil, that maybe made the shrimp feared him. If so…

BAM.

The clubhouse's door opend cut his mind off. Hiruma turned and saw the one he was thinking about. Sena was standing in the door, smiling and chatting with Monta. When the quarter back saw that smile, his heart beat fastly.

"Shit, why my heart beat like that whenever I see him smile? I'm sure that I'm not get any problems with my heart?"

Soon, Sena noticed Hiruma in there, and he blushed uncontrolably. Amber eyes met

Emerald eyes.

Blushed, both of them, but Hiruma just blushed for two seconds.

"Fucking shrimp, morning practice is started, change your clothe and go out side,

HUNGRY UP!".

"Ha…haiii Hiruma-san…".

…

…

Blushed?

What the fucking hell happened with him?

And why Sena blushed?

Maybe the weather was still cold, that shrimp wore too thin, all things made his face reded.

XxxxXxxxX

The day after.

After school.

The blonde was walking around the town. He saw many thing with heart, pink, chocolate everywhere, yes, Valentine was coming. He hate that fucking day. Girls ran around and gave chocolate or presents to boys, many couples held their hands, go out and kissed. Too romantic, too sweet, he hate sweet. Valentine in his eyes was just the way for custom of those fucking candy stores. Troublesome.

His gaze caught one familiar tiny form. Oh, that was the Kuso chibi, what was he doing here, at the time like this? That tiny was carrying some plastic bags, Hiruma saw him fell down on the street. Che, stupid boy. Grinned.

But suddenly Hiruma noticed one high speed car came fastly to Sena. Sena was in danger, and he couldn't think anything but the thought: "Safe him, NOW!". One fearful sight appeared in his head, no, it couldn't be occurred.

He ran as fast as he could to Sena, who didn't move any muscle. Hiruma could see the fear on his face when he wrapped his arm around the boy waist, picked him up and pulled the boy and himself to side walk. Even though it was just few seconds, but in the first time in his life, Hiruma feared, really.

Only when he knew surely that he caught the boy by his arm, that feeling might be subsided. Didn't know why, but he held the one under him more tightly. And some how, like the response, Sena snuggle himself deeper in Hiruma's body.

The evil quarter back looked down to the tiny running back and then he couldn't help himsefl but angry with Sena. That fucking shrimp was too careless.

"Fucking shrimp, what are you doing? Want to die, do you?"

"Go-Gomenasai Hiruma-san, I…I wasn't paying attention"

"Damn chibi, you better be more careful if you don't want us to play our next game with you in the hospital."

"Ha…Haiii!"

Hiruma looked directly at Sena and said, he didn't know that make the boy started blushing( in his show, let me remember it. Right,"The Color Changes on Sena's Face")

and continued blushed more.

Poor Sena.

"…"

"…"

"Fucking shrimp, never scared me like that anymore…"

"…"

"…"

/?/

/What have I just said?/

/Shit/

Lucky for Hiruma, Sena was too busy to hear he said, so the boy didn't hear anything except two first one. (I wonder what would he have done if he had heart Hiruma)

Again, poor Sena.

XxxxXxxxX

"That kuso chibi was so weird".

Hiruma had just been pushed away by the tiny running back, the boy now runned with his light speed in the field away from him.

/Why he sceamed loudly like that? I didn't do any thing, even I have just safed him./

Sigh. ( Devil sigh, oh my god)

/You really hate me, don't you, Sena/

/Shit, I am crazy/

/What have you done to me, Kobayakawa Sena?/

"Oi, that fucking shrimp forgot those things", he saw Sena's forgotten plastic bags.

/That is odd. Mild, cream, eggs,…that kuso chibi bought for his mother?.../, Hiruma though to when he found chocolate and the paper with the manager's writing, the Commander from Hell knew, Sena willing make chocolate, for someone.

Okay, it meaned the fucking shrimp was see somebody, obviously.

That didn't realate with him, clearly.

But he really wanted to shoot that one to dead.

I am sorry again for make you waiting. If there have any mistakes, please let me know. Please R&R


End file.
